Is Anybody There?
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Chelsea just had a fight with her husband and feels depressed and that nobody is there for her and her "Friend" made it worse. Will that Change and somebody is there for her? Sheamus/OC


_Me: Alright guys I'm back with another oneshot :D But it's a feeling oneshot and for you guys who read my stories it's how I'm currently feeling or how I felt. So if I make anyone mad with this. I'm sorry. Anyway Enjoy Everyone and as always if you Flame you will be blocked and or your Review will be deleted. Enjoy! :D_

Chelsea slowly walked outside trying not to cry. She was hurt that one of her friends, one of her closest friends basically said that her wanting to kill herself was just for a cry of attention. She's always said that for all of her life, starting from the time her dad died, to the time she was in the hospital, to the time she first started in FCW not liking how things were. Chelsea sat down on a rock and started crying. Her friend was throwing a party for all the Superstars and Divas but Chelsea couldn't enjoy it. Not after her and Stephen got into a fight the night before.

_**Flashback**_

_Chelsea was laying down on the bed after the Superstars arrived in Edmonton. Her and Stephen arrived and went to Chelsea's house and laid down. She was looking up happily when Stephen got off the phone._

"_So what's up?" Chelsea asked_

"_Hunter wants to meet up with me early tomorrow." Stephen said._

"_What time?" Chelsea asked._

"_About noon."_

"_Noon? But that's when we're supposed to have lunch with my family." Chelsea said sitting up._

"_Sorry." Stephen said._

"_Can't you just cancel it?" Chelsea asked._

"_I can't Chelsea…"_

"_Why not?" Chelsea asked._

"_It's Hunter you know you can't cancel a meeting with him." Stephen said._

"_Well try to!" Chelsea begged._

"_I can't and you know it." Stephen said._

"_So you're not going to attempt to?!" Chelsea asked as she raised her voice._

"_What's gotten into you Chelsea? You've never asked me to cancel a meeting before." Stephen said_

"_Well maybe, because when we had plans before said meetings it was just the two of us! Now it's us and my family! You know if it was your family you would at least attempt to cancel them!" Chelsea snapped._

"_No I wouldn't, at least they would understand!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea froze for a minute, Stephen never yelled at her before when they argued or was about to argue. Chelsea shook her head and grabbed a pillow and got up. "Where are you going?"_

"_The couch! Don't follow me!" Chelsea snapped as she slammed the bedroom door and Stephen just sat there._

_**End Flashback**_

Chelsea stayed where she was still crying. She'll admit that the fight was her fault but she still felt guilty about it and had no right to yell at Stephen, but when he yelled at her she felt like crap, like nobody cared for her. She tried calling her friends and family to see if they could help but nobody answered her. Things got worse when she was at the party.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chelsea! I'm so glad you could make it!" Chelsea's friend Karly smiled as Chelsea walked in. "Enjoy yourself!" She smiled as she walked off and Chelsea went into a corner and just sat there sadly while everyone else had a good time. She still felt sad about the fight her and Stephen had, even if it was stupid she had no right to yell at him. Since the fight the two hardly said a word to each other. She lowered her head when she saw Stephen and Drew talk to each other._

"_Chelsea there you are." Ashley smiled as she sat next to Chelsea. "What's wrong?"_

"_Stephen and I got in a fight." Chelsea said sadly. "It was stupid but still though." She said as Ashley hugged her. "I'm not used to having fights with him Ash."_

"_I know you're not." Ashley said hugging her tightly._

"_I just feel like nobody cares right now." Chelsea said about to cry._

"_That's not true." Ashley said as she hugged Chelsea some more._

"_I just feel like killing myself." Chelsea cried._

"_Chelsea stop it!" Karly snapped as she walked over to them. "You're just doing this for attention and guess what?! You're not getting any! This shit needs to stop right now!" She snapped as Chelsea broke away from Ashley and walked outside._

_**End Flashback**_

"Maybe I should run away so I won't "Get attention" anymore." Chelsea cried as she got up and looked at Karly's house. "FUCK YOU ALL!" She yelled as she walked away from the house.

"Chelsea!" She heard a voice yell but she just kept walking. "Chelsea!" She heard the voice say again and she turned around and was pulled in a hug.

"Stephen." Chelsea cried as she hugged him back. "I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised lass?" Stephen asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I was worried, worried that you wanted nothing to do with me right now because of our fight." Chelsea cried as she hugged him tightly.

"That's not true Chelsea, good or bad I always want something to do with you." Stephen said hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Chelsea cried. "For causing the fight over something stupid."

"It's ok Chelsea." Stephen said hugging her tightly. "It's my fault for not attempting to cancel the meeting."

"I caused it." Chelsea cried as Stephen held her for a while.

"I talked to Karly after you left, she had no right to say that to you." Stephen said as Chelsea cried some more. "Chelsea if you felt like killing yourself you should have came to me."

"I was scared though…" Chelsea said softly as she cried.

"Chelsea, you don't ever have to be scared of telling me anything. Whatever problems you have or whatever you feel, we'll get through this together. I promise Chelsea. Just please don't hurt yourself. Is that too much to ask?" Stephen asked as he gently cuffed her cheeks.

"No, it's not." Chelsea cried as she hugged him. "I love you so much Stephen."

"And I love you Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly.

_Me: I'm glad Stephen and Chelsea made up :D :D That was mean of Karly though after everything that Chelsea went through :( I have a friend just like that who told me that what I was doing I was just doing for attention. News flash for her: If you feel like killing yourself, you really do want to and telling someone is hope that they'll talk you out of it! That's how I view things. Anyway Read and Review everyone :D :D and if I made anyone mad with this, I'm sorry._


End file.
